Madness
by Sandtail
Summary: The Three must go on an journey to bring back the sanity of the four clan leaders, on this journey there will be many troubles but what's more troubling then the leaders themselves. Rated T for vulgar language
1. Chapter 1

" Firestar are you okay" Sandstorm meowed. " you seem unnerved-."

"Leave me be!" He hissed through gritted teeth. His fur was ruffled and his green eyes filled with pain and anger.

" I'm sorry." She placed her muzzle on his shoulder and he sharply pulled away.

" I don't want you!" He snarled. " leave me traitor!" He unsheathed his claws and stepped towards her hissing madly.

Sandstorm's eyes grew wide. " Firestar what are you saying? You sound like Bluestar."

" Well maybe Bluestar was right, maybe you're just a bunch of traitors waiting for me at my weakest moment, I hate you you hate me too? I bet you do, you and Dustpelt plotting behind my back."

" Firestar please calm down you're speaking nonsense, I love-"

" Shut up!" He roared.

" Firestar please, you'll wake the clan up." She whispered.

" let them hear your lies then! Oh Firestar I love you but I love Dustpelt more." He mocked her and chuckled, he leaned towards the shaking she-cat and grinned.

" He's such a dog isn't he? You and Ferncloud, does he have others?" He growled and stepped forward. " tell me who else he has under his spell now."

Sanstorm felt her eyes water. " what," her confusion ended in a yowl of pain as blood dripped from her cheek.

The warriors were awake now, and Sandstorm backed out of his den scared. Soon she ran into another warrior whimpering softly.

Firestar grew panicked. " Wait Sandstorm don't go, I love you." He wailed. Collapsing onto the ground he began to curse his clan. " I hate you all!"

A golden warrior stepped forward. " Firestar... I-"

" step away from him Lionblaze." Jayfeather warned. " he isn't stable, bring him to my den."

Firestar hissed. " Liars, how many leaders have you killed this way!" He leapt at Lionblaze who was pinned in surprise.

Howls of alarm went through out the clan as they tried to get him of the confused warrior. " Fire alone can save the clan!" Firestar yowled.

Brambleclaw stood on high branch tiredness was in his gaze as warriors yowled questions about their leader into his ears

" what is wrong with Firestar?"

" He attacked Sanstorm!"

" Is he still our leader?"

Bramblestar raised his tail in silence. " I know we all have questions regarding Firestar's behaviour, however it is hard for even our medicine cat to answer this question. What we do know, is that he is being attacked!"

"What?" Dustpelt spoke up. " he attacked Sandstorm!"

" not willingly," Jayfeather countered. " I have spoken with Starclan in a dream, something was corrupting his mind and he is to remain leader."

Dustpelt growled and sat down. " we can no longer trust him anymore !"

Brambleclaw hissed. " he is still leader! Starclan-"

" he attacked his own mate!" Ferncloud hissed. " what if he hurts a kit next" Daisy gasped behind her and protectively wrapped her tail around the kits.

Jayfeather bowed his head. He couldn't say anything he wasn't suppose to anyway, the clan would make their decision, Firestar would be banished just as Yellowfang had predicted. As the clan bickered among each tithed he softly called to Leafpool- his real mother.

Leafpool sat beside her mother and pricked her ears, slowly she came towards him." Jayfeather Dustpelt wants him gone and Sandstorm believes he didn't mean it, it's havoc."

He bit his lip, " I know, and he will be banished tonight and so will the other leaders, something is attacking the clans through the leaders." The dark forest he thought bitterly.

" I- you're going with them aren't you?" She meowed.

" Me, Lionblaze and Dovewing." He meowed. " I need you to take over as medicine cat."

" Of course, the clans must be saved Jayfeather." She meowed. "Where are you going-."

Jayfeather didn't want to tell her he had no idea himself on where they were going and sighed. " where the stars-."

" Banish him!" Jayfeather heard a voice cry. He imagined Leafpool cringed beside him.

Brambleclaw growled. " Fine, for the safety of Thunderclan Firestar is banished from Thunderclan!"

Sandstorm gasped. " he didn't mean to attack me, I forgive him I-."

Dustpelt placed his tail on her shoulder. "It's for the best Sandstorm"

Jayfeather wondered to himself if the tabby warrior still has feelings for Sandstorm.

" and so it begins." He muttered to himself.


	2. Follow Me

" Firestar you have to come with us!" Dovewing pleaded.

The flame orange leader grinned. " I never said I wouldn't come did I dovey," he chuckled to himself.

Lionblaze looked on in was the cat who made him a warrior speaking to himself. The three has escaped with Firestar giving the excuse of taking him out of the territory and Jayfeather going to speak with Starclan.

" Are you sure about staying with him alone," Lionblaze meowed.

Firestar frowned. "Why can't I get Blackie with you traitors?"

" because." Jayfeather snapped. " you'll hurt yourself or he'll hurt you!"

Lionblaze intervened. " okay, I retrieve Blackstar myself,Littlecloud knows right?"

" Yes, near Tall Pines." Jayfeather.

" Take me with you! I can help!" Firestar meowed. His tone was as sweet as honey with a deadly wasp. His loving green eyes were dull and so was his flame coat.

Jayfeather frowned. Lionblaze turned to his brother. " something wrong?"

" I can't hear his thoughts." Jayfeather hissed.

" why don't you come with me after all and Jayfeather can-."

"No, wait!" Lionblaze turned around growling as Shadowclan scent filled the air. " Tigerheart." He hissed.

Dovewing visibly cringed as Tigerheart stepped forward even more.

" I heard about the sickness , I brought Blackstar."

Lionblaze snarled. "Then where is he?"

" I'm here," came a bored tone. Lionblaze turned to his left and almost screeched as the former leader seemed to appear out of nowhere. His white coat was ruffled and his amber eyes held a depressed glare.

" I know. I thought they were dead too." Blackstar mumbled. Firestar whimpered behind him suddenly down.

" what." Lionblaze meowed. " who did you think was dead?"

" Be quiet!" Blackstar hissed. " I can't hear him talk, yes I know he'll die later anyways."

Lionblaze turned to Tigerheart. " what's wrong with him?" He asked as the former leader muttered to himself.

" I don't know, he keeps talking to himself." Tigerheart meowed. " Nightstar spoke to me in a dream and told me I had to go on a journey with him and you three" his gaze travelled to Dovewing who looked away.

Lionblaze growled to himself. " I don't trust you Tigerheart."

Tigerheart growled as well. " I'm protecting my clan, something is wrong with Blackstar and I think you know what it is. Is he sick?"

Lionblaze understood the day's desire to help his leader, he silently turned his head and stared at Firestar who was trying to converse with Blackstar.

" My clan is made up of traitors how's yours?" He meowed.

Blackstar growled. " He won't die, Starclan favours the dam kitty pet, go away stupid kitty pet."

Firestar smirked. " oh Blackie I'm hurt, I'm just waiting for our lovely traitors to come to their senses and kill us."

" They should have by now." Blackstar softly agreed and then winced. " I think they want to kill us somewhere else."

" We don't want to hurt you." Dovewing meowed softly. " please trust us"

Firestar snorted. " I don't want to, I hate you and wish you would die." Suddenly his expression changed as Dovewing winced. " I'm sorry I don't want you to die! I'm sorry!" He wailed.

Dovewing widened her gaze as Tigerheart gasped. She growled at him at he tried to take a step closer.

" No! you'll set them off even more!" Jayfeather hissed.

Blackstar looked at the Jayfeather. " Yes, he will die first he knows to much after all. You're very right." He purred to himself. " he's with the as well and all the stars must die."

Jayfeather looked irked as Blackstar meowed ways he would die. " some cat must get Onestar and Mistystar. Tigerheart if you're here make yourself useful help Lionblaze."

Tigerheart nodded and followed a reluctant Lionblaze. Jayfeather turned to Dovewing. "'We need to know what sets them off do we can avoid this."

"I know they're trying to hurt me." Blackstar meowed randomly his voice like a venom. " I won't let them." His eyes were dark as unsheathed his claws. " they'll pay dearly later."

Dovewing stared uncomfortably at Jayfeather, forgetting the tom couldn't see her. " what if they attack?" She whispered. Her green eyes were filled with fear.

" They won't go that far." Jayfeather assured. Dovewing wondered if he was sure about that. " Even if they did we have Lionblaze."

" That doesn't mean they won't try to escape." She lowered her tone as Firestar pricked his ears up. "They've trained for seasons Jayfeather, we haven't."

Jayfeather growled. " We can handle it."

Dovewing sighed and lay against a tree. " Why did this happen?" She stood up again and stood face to face with Jayfeather, she knew even the blind warrior could feel her harsh gaze. " Speak to Starclan!"

Jayfeather growled. " I can't."

Dovewing opened her mouth to argue but Jayfeather sharply cut her off.

" Yellowfang said it was best if we didn't speak to them for a while."

" Who." Firestar echoed Dovewing's own thoughts. " Starclan? How dare you mention that name!" He crouched ready to pounce in unsheathing his claws in preparation to claw Jayfeather.

Dovewing growled protectively ready to attack her former leader. Firestar leaped and she did as well but gasped as a heavy weight brought her down and claws were dug into her side.


	3. Live Me Free Or Let Me Die

Dovewing let out a sigh of relief as the weight was lifted of her. Closing her eyes she reopened them when she felt sure the attacker was a good fox length away from her.

" Jayfeather!" She called out.

" It was a trick." He meowed frustration coming of him. His breathing a bit shallow.

Firestar was snickering near him as Blackstar licked off the blood on his claws.

" I told you I could kill them anytime, are you happy now?" Blackstar's voice drowned out into soft winces with Firestar laughing manically.

" Kill them! Kill Them" Firestar chanted like a bubbly kit.

Dovewing shuddered in fear. " No..." Her voice trailed onto a whisper.

"Jayfeather, are you alright."

" What's wrong with Jayfeather?" Dovewing immediately recognized the voiced and froze.

" Ivypool I-."

" And oh my Starclan, Dovewing why is Firestar with you?" Her sister snarled. " He tried to kill Sandstorm and why is - Blackstar?" She looked on in shock.

Firestar whined. " I didn't try to kill her, just mortally wound her," then he began to maniacally laugh.

Ivypool snarl lowered in a confused gasp. Dovewing stepped closer to Firestar. " Why did you want to hurt her?" She asked like a mother asking a kit why he pounced on his brother.

" She hurt me first! Both of them." He snapped at her.

" Dovewing what is going on?" Ivypool hissed. " Why is Blackstar yapping to himself and what does Fire-"

Dovewing couldn't help it, she turned around and hissed at her sister.

" Later!"

Jayfeather let out a cough and a small amount of blood dripped to chin. Blackstar sneered at him from afar, finally seeming to be aware of his surroundings but still clearly unstable.

Dovewing rushed over to Jayfeather while her sister stood there in shock. Jayfeather coughed again. " Firestar- " he trailed off as the tom began to bare his teeth.

" Don't call me that dreaded name!" Firestar hissed. " I prefer Fireheart, maybe even Rusty." He placed his tail on his chin in thought.

Dovewing turned to Blackstar. " It that what you prefer as well?"

" Star bounds me to Starclan and I'm not bound to anyone." He growled darkly. " leave me be now, Hollyflower is trying to tell me something important."

Ivypool silently edged closer to her sister. " What is going on?" Her eyes were filled with accusation. " Why are you betraying the clan."

Blackfoot snarled. " Oh please you betray the clan every night."

Fireheart rolled his eyes." Obviously, cats don't become better over night." Eyes dull and uncaring her turned to Blackfoot. " Tigerstar or Hawkfrost?"

Ivypool froze. " I- how do they know that!" She growled and tuned to Dovewing. " You told!"

Dovewing's fur bristled. " What!"

" I'm helping you and you tell Firestar!Then you sneak off in the middle of the night with our banished leader and the Shadowclan leader as well!" Ivypool hissed.

" Calm yourself Ivypool!" Jayfeather snapped. " I'll read their minds."


End file.
